Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of power supplies. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and apparatus for a multi-functional power supply.
Description of Related Art
Electronic devices generally require a certain specific input voltage at a given polarity and maximum current draw. Generally each device will therefore require a separate power supply
There is thus a long felt need to provide a general power supply, capable of supplying power to various devices by one single apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a solution to the above-mentioned and other problems of the prior art. Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.